This invention relates in general to a stabilizer for a fluid conduit. More specifically, this invention relates to a support for stabilizing a downspout extension relative to the ground.
Gutters and downspouts are commonly used on various types of buildings to control precipitation run-off. A residential house, for example, may include a sloped roof that causes rain water to flow to the edge of the structure. Gutters may be positioned below the edges of the roof to collect the rain water, and downspouts may be connected to the gutters at various points. The downspouts allow the water collected in the gutters to flow to a lower elevation, and many downspouts discharge the water onto the ground.
A typical downspout may discharge the collected water a few inches away from the side of the building. In some instances, however, it is desirable to discharge the collected water farther away from the building, such as away from the foundation of the building. This may be done by adding a downspout extension, which may be a conduit that has the same cross-sectional dimensions as the downspout and may be several feet long. The downspout extension may include a hinged connection to the downspout so that the downspout extension may be swung up out of the way when desired.
These downspout extensions may be inadvertently moved out of their desired positions if they are, for example, struck by a strong wind, accidentally kicked by a person, or hit by a lawn mower. Therefore, it is known to use one or more downspout anchors to retain a downspout extension in the desired position. However, it would be desirable to provided an improved support for stabilizing a downspout extension relative to the ground.